Alternative To Meet Cute Prompts, These Are Meet Ugly Prompts
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: These are different prompts that are meet ugly prompts instead of meet cute prompts.
1. Chap1: I broke Your Nose At A Mosh Pit

AN: I saw these meet ugly prompts on the AO3 Facebook group and I have decided to write all thirteen of them and this is the very first one. Please enjoy this FanFic. There will be thirteen chapters in this FanFic as there are thirteen Meet Ugly Prompts. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Prompt: "I broke your nose at a mosh pit AU."

xxxxxx

Fandom: Life Is Strange.

xxxxxx

Characters: Max Caulfield. Chloe Price. Rachel Amber

xxxxxx

Pairing: Max Caulfield x Chloe Price.

xxxxxx

Summary: Max Caulfield is dragged to a heavy metal concert and she ends up breaking a blue haired girl's nose at a mosh pit.

xxxxxx

Max Caulfield had never been to a heavy metal concert before so her best friend Rachel Amber had actually ended up dragging her to one of her favorite heavy bands playing near to where they share an apartment. As of this moment, Max and Rachel are in a Mosh Pit and everybody was pressed against each other and dancing wildly. They have been here for the past hour and a half. And both girls have been enjoying the concert and as they danced, Max couldn't help but look around at the other people enjoying the concert just like her and Rachel are. It's been a while since Rachel had been to a heavy concert and it's also been so long since her and Max have hung together outside of their shared due to the both of them going to the same college, Oregon State College. Max and Rachel have been friends since they were little kids. They had even lived right next door to each other and they love each other like sisters. Max is going to college for photography and Rachel is going to college for acting. Max has always wanted to be a professional photographer and Rachel has always wanted to be a actress. And in just a few years from now both of their dreams will come true like they have always wanted.

And then Max looked to her left and she couldn't but stare at the beautiful blue haired dancing just a few feet from both Max and Rachel. First Max had noticed the other girl's dyed blue hair and then she noticed her gyrating hips and her small but amazing looking breasts and she see her nipples poking through her thin concert t-shirt and she blushed when she had noticed that the other girl was watching her and smirking at her and Max had turned away while blushing madly. Rachel had noticed this and she looked between them and she smirked at the sight before her. The blue haired girl then started to dance her way towards Max and Max didn't notice her and she kept dancing until she felt something hard hit her left arm and a sharp cry pain and she opened her to see the blue holding her nose with both hands which was slightly bleeding. Max gasped and she covered her mouth with both of her hands. The blue haired was standing mere inches with a small glare on her face towards Max. Max leaned towards her and the other girl leaned closer to her so that she can hear her over the loud music.

"I am so sorry. I had my eyes closed and I didn't see you standing there until I had already hit you. I'm so, so very sorry. Are you okay?.", Max said and Chloe chuckled softy as she removed both of her hands from her face and nose, revealing that her nose was slightly crooked now and Rachel who was still nearby gasped at the sight. The other girl raises both of her hands up. "I'm fine really. But I do need to set my nose back in place. Can we go to someplace quieter?.", She asks both Max and Rachel. They both nod and the three girls leave the Mosh Pit and they all head to find a nurse and they quickly do. A few minutes later, the other girl's nose is set back into place and all of the blood has been wiped off of her face and there is a small bandage covering her nose. Max spends the next few minutes apologizing to her and the other girl stops her by holding her right hand up and she laughs slightly while she looks at Max giving her an award winning smile causing Max to blush madly while smiling shyly back at the beautiful blue haired girl that she knew that she was instantly attracted to the very first moment that she had noticed the beautiful blue haired girl.

"I'm okay. Really. See, my nose isn't broken and I know that it was an accident. My name is Chloe. Chloe Price. What's yours cutie?.", The blue haired girl now known as Chloe Price as she sticks her left hand out for a handshake and Max blushes hard as she reaches right hand out towards Chloe. "I'm Max. Max Caulfield.", And Max then gestures towards Rachel. "This is Rachel Amber"., And both Chloe and Rachel wave at each other. Max and Chloe release each other's hand while blushing brightly. "It's nice to meet you both. Hey cutie, let's exchange phone numbers.", Chloe says and they do, promising to call each other the very next day. They part ways for now. But little do they know, that they will forever be in each other's lives. A few days later, Max and Chloe go on their first date and they go on several date's. And three years later, they get married. Rachel ends marrying her girlfriend Victoria. And everyone lives happily ever after.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the first prompt. I hope that y'all have enjoyed it. The next prompt will be "I hit you with my car and was the only to visit you in the hospital AU". The pairing will be, Vetra Nyx x Female RyderSara. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I have edited this chapter due to some mistakes that I have made. They are fixed now. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chap2: I hit you with my car

AN: Hey, y'all. This is the second chapter and I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxxx

Fandom: Mass Effect: Andromeda.

xxxxxx

Characters: Female RyderSara. Vetra Nyx.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Female RyderSara x Vetra Nyx.

xxxxxx

Prompt: "I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital: AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: This second chapter is the second Meet Ugly Prompt. Sara accidentally hits a girl named Vetra Nyx. Sara visits Vetra in the hospital and feelings develop between the two women.

xxxxxx

Sara is driving home from work and she could barely keep her both of her eyes open because she was actually trying stay awake. She has been working so hard and so many hours that she is surprised that she has dropped dead from pure and utter exhaustion from being worked ragged the past few weeks. And her office being an hour and a half away from her apartment in Tempest City. And then both of her eyes close just as someone walks right in front of her moving car. She stomps on the breaks just as she hits the person that was just walking right in front of her car. "Oh my God, Oh my God. I just hit somebody. Please be okay. Please be okay.', Sara keeps repeating over and over in her mind. She steps out of her car and she runs as fast as she can over to the person that she had just hit and she notices right away that its a beautiful Turian woman. She kneels right next to her. She checks her pulse and she sighs in relief as she finds it. 'She's alive. She's okay.', And she smiles as the alien's eyes flutter open. She sits up as she begins to gather bearings. She looks around her and that is when she notices the beautiful human woman that is keeling right next to her on the ground. And then she notices the car that is parked in the middle of the road that is not too far from the two women.

"What the hell just hit me?.", The Turian asks her and Sara looks away with a sheepish and guilty look on her beautiful face. She makes eye contact with the Turian woman. "I did. I am so very fucking sorry. I have been working so much and I have been so stressed out lately and I haven't been getting enough sleep and I had actually fallen asleep at the wheel and then I saw you, but it was too late before I was able to hit the breaks. I'm so sorry.", The human woman apologizes profusely and she is stopped by a gentle hand resting on her right shoulder. Vetra smiles kindly at her. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm one tough cookie. I'll be fine. Just call the police and I promise that I won't press charges.", Vetra states and Sara just nods. She gets up and off of knees and she gets her cell phone and she calls the police. And within ten minutes, both cops and Ambulance arrives at the scene and Veta is loaded into the Ambulance on a stretcher and then it leaves for the hospital and Sara gets back into her car and she follows the Ambulance. When they arrive, she is asked many questions but is not arrested since no charges were not pressed against her and she was told to go back home, but instead she checks into a nearby motel. A few hours she gets a call from an unknown number and she answers it a second later.

"Hello. Is this Sara Ryder?.", A woman's voice asks her from the line and Sara answers her just a second later. "Yes, this is she. Who is this?.", She asks the other woman. "I'm Vetra Nyx. I'm the woman that you had accidentally hit a few hours ago. I was just wondering if you can come visit me in the hospital. Let's say thirty minutes from now?.", Vetra asks and Sara nods, but then she remembers that talking on the phone. So she replies to her instead. "Okay. That sounds fine"., And they talk for a few minutes more before they hang up on the phone and Sara then spends the next ten minutes reading FanFic on her laptop that she already had in her car. And once she's finished with reading FanFiction, she gets into her car and she drives the nearly twenty five minute drive to the hospital that Vetra is at the moment. Sara then pulls into the hospital parking lot and she parks her car in an empty parking space. She hurries into the hospital and she goes to the Nurse's station. "Hi. I'm here to see a Vetra Nyx. She was admitted just a few hours ago. She called me and said that she wanted to see me.", Sara tells the Nurse and the Nurse nod as she looks over a list of patient names. "Here she is. She is in room two eighteen. Which down the hall and three doors to your right.", The Nurse tells her and Sara nods to her. "Thank you.", Sara replies to her and the Nurse nods right back at her. And Sara follows the Nurse's directions to the letter and she quickly finds Vetra's room and she knocks on the door. "Come in"., Vetra says and Sara does just that. She closes the door behind her and she walks over to her and she sits down on the chair that is right next to Vetra's hospital bed.

"Hi Vetra. I just want to say that I'm really sorry about the accident. I should have known better"., She tells her and Vetra reaches her hands out and she grasps both of Sara's hands into both of hers and they then both blush a bright shade of red at holding each other's hands. "Sara, it's okay. It was just an accident. It can happen to anyone at anytime. I forgive you.", Vetra tells and Sara just stares at her wide eyed and then she starts to cry and Vetra takes her into her arms and she lets Sara cry into her shoulder. A few minutes later, they pull apart and they stare into each other's eyes. Their eyes close as they lean closer to each other's faces. Their lips connect in a short but sweet kiss that sends a jolt of electricity throughout both of their entire bodies. They then break their very first kiss about five minutes later and after that had pull way from their kiss, they both blush madly at the fact that they had just kissed. "Wow"., Both Sara and Vetra say at the same time. They share a quite chuckle with one another. "Sara, how about we go out on a date when I get out of here?.", Vetra asks her and Sara nods her head eagerly and she leans forward for another kiss. She pulls away from Vetra and she gives her a soft smile. "I would like that very much, Vetra.", Sara replies to her and Vetra smiles and this time, she's the one that kisses the other girl. "Great"., Vetra replies and they end talking for hours. And they end up making plans for a date which is to take place the following weekend. And their very first date that following weekend is the night of many firsts for the new and lovely couple.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there y'all go. The second chapter and the second prompt. I hope that y'all have enjoyed it. The next prompt will be "You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled drive!". I will write and post it tomorrow. I had really enjoyed writing this chapter. thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chap3:You were chased by the cops

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the third chapter and the third prompt. I hope that y'all will love this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Criminal Minds.

xxxxxx

Characters: Spencer Reid. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Spencer Reid x Jennifer "JJ" Jareau.

xxxxxx

Prompt:"You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled drive! AU".

xxxxxx

Spencer Reid had just finished working for the day and he was headed back home from work. It's currently twenty minutes after ten at night and he couldn't wait to get back home and read that brand new book that had bought just a few days ago, but he has just been so busy lately that tonight was the only time that he had to read it. He stops at a red light just as it turns red. He waits for it to turn back to green when all of a sudden his passenger side car opens and a beautiful blonde climbs into his car and she then closes the passenger side door and she locks it quickly. She puts on the seat belt. She looks over to Spencer and she frowns at him slightly. "Drive.", She tells him and he glares at her. "Get out of my car now, before I call the cops"., She gives him a small smirk. "Too late for that.", She says as she gestures behind them to show him the cop car that had been chasing her for past few blocks. "Shit.", Spencer exclaims as he slams on the gas pedal and he speeds past the red light as fast as he can. Both Spencer and the mystery blonde girl can hear the sirens get closer. She turns to face him. "Step on it. Now, or we both well get arrested.", She tells as she panics just a little bit. Spencer sighs as speeds up.

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation. So what's your name.", He ask her and she smirks at him once more. My is Jennifer Jareau, but my friends call me JJ. What's your name?.", JJ asks him and he blushes slightly. "My name is Spencer Reid, but my friends call me Spence. So why are you are you being chased by the cops.", He asks her curiously. And JJ's body tenses up, but she owes Spencer that much. She did jump into his car without asking, which had caused him to chased by the cops just like her. "Well, it's a long story. But I'll give it a try. I was minding my business when a cop car had started following me. So I walked faster and then the cop car had started to drive faster. That's when I started to run. And run I did. Until I saw your car. I'm sorry that you are being chased by the cops now too. I swear that I will make it to you somehow. Look just drive me home. Lose this fucker and get me home. I'll make it up to you then.", She tells him and Spencer can't help the images that goes through his mind at what she had just said. He looks over to her and that's when he sees that the cop car had actually sped up and is almost upon them. He presses his foot firmly on the gas pedal and his breathing quickens and he can feel his blood pumping faster through him.

"Look JJ, you don't have to do anything like that. How about we go on a date instead?.", He asks her and JJ can't help the heat that rushes to her face at the idea of going on a actual date with this guy that she had just met, but she does one thing: He's really cute and she knew that the moment that she had seen him, she was instantly attracted to the man. She makes eye contact with him and she smiles shyly at him. "A date?. A date sounds great. Next weekend?.", She asks and Spencer nods his head in agreement. And just a few minutes later both Spencer and JJ notice the cop speeds up and the almost rams into them and then Spencer speeds up. He pulls the car to the left when they reach a turn off and the cop that is chasing them does them. He keeps driving straight until he sees an alleyway and pulls into and then when they reach the end of it, he continues to drive for a few more minutes until he notices a motel and he sees that it's parking lot is full of cars for this time of night and he parks his car between two huge SUV's. He quickly turns off the engine and he ducks down and he pulls JJ down with him and they spend the next several minutes hiding from the cops.

About twenty something minutes the cop car drives off and Spencer sits back and he pulls JJ back up with him and they both sit back in their seats. They both breath sighs of relief and then start laughing. Their laughing subsides and completely stops not too long after. "So that was something.", Spencer states and JJ agrees with him. She gives him a soft smile. "You are not wrong about that. That was fucking insane. Thank you for saving my back there. I really should be getting back home now.", She tells him and he nods. He start the car up again and he pulls out of the parking space and then he pulls out of the motel's parking lot as well. A few minutes later, JJ gives Spencer her home address and he drives her back home which takes them both almost a good forty minutes to get there. So Spencer and JJ just spend the next half hour or so just talking about this. And not too long later, Spencer arrives at JJ's house, which is in a pretty nice neighborhood. JJ tells him which house is hers and he pulls into the house's driveway. JJ turns to face him.

"Well, this is me. Here's my cell number. Call me tomorrow and we can go on that date.", She gives him a soft smile and he returns her soft smile with one of his very own. She leans towards him and he leans towards her and their lips connect in a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless. "I'll see you on that date next weekend?.", She asks him and he nods his head in agreement to her. She unlocks the car's passenger side door and she gets out of Spencer's car. She walks up her driveway and she makes her way to her front door, which she opens up using house key. She waves to Spencer with her right hand and he does the same. He waits until JJ enters her home and after she does, he pulls out of JJ's driveway and then he drives back to his own place, which is an apartment that is only twenty minutes from JJ's place. And when goes home that night and when he finally goes to sleep, all he dreams of, is what his date with JJ will be like.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, that's it. This is the end of this chapter and this prompt. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading this chapter. The next prompt will be "You Punched me In The Face While Gesticulating To A Friend. AU.", And the fandom will be Attack On Titan and the pairing will be Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chap4: You Punched me In The Face AU

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the fourth chapter and the fourth prompt. I hope that y'all will love this chapter. I apologize that this chapter is so damn short. I promise that the next chapter, chapter five , will be longer than this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Attack On Titan.

xxxxxx

Characters: Ymir. Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Ymir x Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss.

xxxxxx

Prompt: "You Punched me In The Face While Gesticulating To A Friend. AU."

xxxxxx

It's almost three in the afternoon and school was just letting out for the end of the day and she was standing right next to her locker, while talking to a couple of her friends, while other students were collecting some of their things from their lockers. Historia Reiss, a short blonde girl who Ymir has had a crush on for years was walking by and she didn't know. She was talking animatedly, using her hands to help tell a tale. And right as Historia was walking by, Ymir ends up accidently hitting her in the face and everyone stops. Historia covers her face with both of her hands, and she runs to the nearby girl's restroom. Ymir gasps in shock at what just happened. She follows after Hisoria and she finds her in the girl's restroom, washing her face off in the sink. Ymir walks over to Histora and she then leans against the sink that is right next to the short cute blonde. And she couldn't help, but admire the younger girl's body. She blushes when realizes that she is checking her out. Historia looks up from the sink and she gasps in shock when she notices that Ymir is leaning against a nearby sink. She places one of her hands over her chest because Ymir had actually ended up startling her quite a bit. And Ymir herself feels pretty bad for scaring the hell out of the very girl that she is in love with and has been in love with for years and years. Ever since that Ymir and Historia had first met one another when they were very little.

"You scared the crap out of me. What do you want?.", She asks Ymir with a glare and Ymir looks away and a look of pure guilt crosses her beautiful freckled face. She holds both of her hands up. "Look, I'm sorry that I hit you in the face. It was an accident. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing with my hands. Let me make it up to you by taking you on date.", Ymir says and both girls end blushing madly at what just happened. Historia just couldn't believe it. Her longtime crush, Ymir, had just asked her out on a date and she beyond surprised. She had no idea that Ymir had returned her feelings. "Really?. A date?.", Historia asks the taller and older girl and Ymir nods her head. "Yes, really. Historia, I have always had a crush on you, I just never had the chance too. I was just too scared to.",Ymir tells her and Historia steps closer to her and she then gets on her tiptoes and she then wraps both of her arms around Ymir's neck and in order to keep the both of them from falling to the ground, she wraps both of her arms around Historia's slim waist and they blush even redder now than ever before. Historia leans up towards Ymir's pretty and kissable lips. And Ymir does the same thing as Historia just did.

They both close their eyes as their lips connect in their very first kiss and it's like fireworks that go off between the two girls and they both moan softly at their very first kiss with each other. They both pull away a couple of minutes later and they then share a soft smile between them and they then walk out of the girl's restroom hand in hand, finally happy in both love and life. And as they walk out of the girl's restroom, all of their fellow classmates are smiling and happy for them as they see the two girls holding each other's hands. They exit the school and Ymir gives Historia a ride home since Historia's car is in the shop. And within just twenty minutes they arrive at Historia's home and they share another kiss before they make plans for their very first date the following weekend. Ymir waits for Historia to enter her house before she leaves Historia's home to drive back to her home and she can't help but think of how amazing, her and Historia's first date will be. And it will end up being the beginning of the rest of both of their lives together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go, the fourth chapter and the fourth prompt. The next prompt will be "You laughed in a restaurant but you have an ugly laugh and I thought you were choking, so i spent the last three minutes awkwardly humping you while performing the Heimlich maneuver." Au. I'm sorry that this chapter was so fucking short, but I promise y'all that the next day will be longer this chapter. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3 Edit: Hey y'all, I have decided to add more to this chapter. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time. I have edited it once more.


	5. Chapter 5:I thought you were chokingAU

AN: Hey y'all, here's the fifth chapter and fifth prompt. I'm sorry that it had taken awhile to write and post the fifth chapter and the fifth prompt. I will write and post all of the upcoming chapters faster than I have been. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Supernaural

xxxxxx

Characters: Castiel. Dean Winchester.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Castiel x Dean Winchester.

xxxxxx

Prompt: "You laughed in a restaurant but you have an ugly laugh and I thought you were choking, so I spent the last three minutes awkwardly humping you while performing the Heimlich maneuver." Au.

xxxxxx

Dean Winchester was currently on a blind date with an old friend of his younger brother, Sam. The guy that Sam had set him up with was pretty hot and Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the man as they talked. His name is, Castiel Angel and he wanted to get to know him better. And he was fucking funny as hell and Dean has never laughed so hard in his entire life. Dean was was quite happy that he had actually agreed to go on the blind date with Castiel. And Castiel is thinking the exact same thing about Dean. And Dean just got finished telling a funny story about his younger Sam which had both men laughing their asses off. And Dean had panicked that Castiel was choking on some food that he had just eaten a few minutes ago. Dean had gotten out of his chair and he had then rushed right over to Castiel and he spends the next three minutes giving his rather hot date the Heimlich maneuver and sorta kinda humping him and both men were blushing a bright shade of red. Dean pulls himself away from Castiel and they both smile at each other shyly.

"Well, Castiel. I'm sorry about that. I honestly thought that you were joking"., Dean laughs awkwardly and as does Castiel. Castiel smiles softly at Dean, which causes him to blush even redder than he already was, which wasn't all that much. "Dean, it's okay. Really. I have an ugly laugh so it's understandable.", Castiel tells him and Dean nods. And after the awkwardness had finally passed, their blind date had continued on. And after their date had ended they had then exchanged phone numbers and they had decided that the following week, that they will go on a second date. And after their second date, they had officially started dating.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all go, the end of the fifth chapter and the fifth prompt. I apologize for the chapter being so damn short. I promise that the next chapter, chapter six will be longer than this chapter. The next prompt will be: "We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing the walk of shame"AU. I'm sorry that it has taken me a little bit longer to write and post this chapter than it had taken me to write and post the previous four chapters. I promise that I post the upcoming chapters fast than I have been lately. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting,and following. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
